


Sin

by suhdude



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost BC
Genre: Demons, Desperation, Experimental, Face Sitting, I had an idea and ran with it, Kinda, Mention of blood, Non humans, Oral, Other, Penetration, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Summoning, Teratophilia, Transformation, but not in a sexy way, dont be fooled, fuck those ghouls, hadnt written the ghouls so uh, have fun, okay so they are not humans in masks, you fuck the ghouls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhdude/pseuds/suhdude
Summary: Uh oh its ye ol times and you got a desperate situation, what could possibly get you out?





	Sin

“Sin,” you muttered under your breath, heart thrumming, “You want sin! I’ll show you sin!” The heavy leather-bound book slammed onto the floor before you, your hands shaking in rage, knees cold. Angry words spilling from your mouth met no ears but your own, the stone walls of the dreary dungeon held you and your voice. 

Two guards on horseback had apprehended you. You had healed one of their sons. Neither showed remorse in taking your freedom from you, luckily, they had not taken your bag. 

Its contents lay scattered as your torn hands moved them. You drew a circle, reaching around yourself as you sat on your knees. Imperfect, but, the old book in front of you advised that may be best. The chalk broke three times, mocking you in your desperate attempts. Curses slipped freely from your mouth, if this did not work, you knew the fate that awaited you. Eyes darting to the book again, you forced yourself to take a deep breath.

All you ever wanted was to help these people, how could they have betrayed you like this? Left you with bleeding heart and hands when you sacrificed your very soul to ensure their lives be bountiful? Grabbing the stones from your bag, you let your fury burn. It was joined by a spark. Another. A spark fell on a slip of loose straw, igniting the dry brittle piece before smoldering. You quickly put a candle upright. Another, then three more. You rested them in as equal parts around the circle as you could manage in your state. 

Breath fueling the ember on the straw, you placed it on the candle closest. You lifted it to cast a flame to the others. 

You were exhausted. Tear trails stained your muddy face. You knew the law. Could they not have given you a civil arrest? Why had the townspeople greeted you with mud cakes and glares instead of the open arms you deserved for all you had done. A tear fell into the mortar as you drew it onto your lap. Another. Fire cast an eerie light from all angles. 

Your shadow danced across every corner of the room as you worked. Uncorking, adding an herb, recorking, tears fell freely. You wiped your face, the mud plastered to it was knocked loose. Through bleary eyes you watched it move. The dry specks danced in the air before you as the pollen from the field had in spring when the wind picked up. Flowers danced then, now, petals from them dropped into the mix. 

It was hard to ignore the cold. Even with the light and the scents of herbs releasing under the crushing pressure of your pestle, the room felt all too empty. If only they hadn’t left you alone in such a large space. If only they hadn’t lifted you so fast your shoes had flown off when your legs kicked helplessly beneath you at nothingness. Thrashing. Writhing. 

Aches from your own body felt distant as the reality only washed in waves, emptiness ironically a reprieve from the pain. Hatred boiled as the anger rolled in like the tide. Betrayal stung at your eyes as sea water had. The sea filled your nose. 

Sea water joined the mix, it smelled of storms. The day you had collected it you were far from home. Bare feet met the hot sand. The sea retreated to the horizon just after you had filled a jar. A storm came next. You could feel the static even now, thinking of it. It was as if the heavens themselves opened to strike someone down. The midday had turned black. Deafening silence. Humming, humming so loud you could swear something was vibrating in your ear, too deep to pluck out, too shallow to be your own mind. The hum returned as you worked. 

Your hands felt raw, even as they held the familiar stone to grind the mixture. Blood dripped into the bowl. Having to brace yourself against the cobblestones as you tumbled forward had not been easy, especially not since you had spent all day walking. The spit a woman flung at you hit your hand, the same hand you used to bless her crops. Fingers unwrapped themselves from the pestle and its mortar, setting them gently before you. 

This had no reason to work. 

There was no physical reason this would work. 

You picked up the straw, smoldering, and blew on it. The ember flared. It fell into the stone bowl. 

Nothing. The ember dwindled and died in the visible sea water. 

Crushing. The empty room is silently crushing you. They say you are devoid of a soul for the crimes you have committed, but, in this moment, you can tell by the very way it crumbles, your soul had remained. 

Beaten hands find your head, clutching at your skull, agony tearing through you. Lungs burning, throat sore, you shriek. You shriek as the banshees have, you shriek even when no air remains, the way flesh shrieks as fire consumes it, the vibrations searing as you will at the stake. The flames wave and quake as you do. Eyes dripping in your lament your neck falls backward, face to the ceiling, hands dropping to your sides. Night overcomes the room; the candles extinguish themselves. 

Darkness. 

Pitch black surrounds you. Senses thrown, the humming pierces the emptiness in your mind. Thick fog fills the parts you can’t feel even in yourself. Smoke of the mind. 

A presence from the candle before you.  
She stands facing you, her eyes glowing. She carries salt, dangerous and as beautiful as the ocean itself. You feel the tears drip down your face and fall to your lap as you stay kneeling before her. Wordlessly, she brings calm to you. Her chest does not move, no breath leaves her, but the soft crashing of waves emanate from her, the hum is gone. 

Her form is not sturdy, even so, her eyes are sharp as a wave before the crash. Broken glass yet crystal clear. 

Your hands move to the bowl, index swirling the slurry before scooping some and lifting it to her. Your pleas do not have words, but she understands, she has from the moment your tear hit the mortar, in that moment, you had changed your fate. 

In the darkness no tongue is presented to you. Nothing like you have. Instead, your dripping finger disappears in the feeling of the lapping sea, finger cleansed, cleansed as you had always felt slipping into the dark waters. 

Her eyes disappeared for but a moment. The candle before you re-ignited. She held her form and a hand out to you, glistening claws retracting as you reached to her. Standing, her form was more daunting, though she was not superbly tall, her presence seemed unending as a day in the water, how easy it would be to drown in her. 

You felt your lips part as you watched her. Her lips followed as they pressed to yours. A hand cradled the back of your neck as she pressed her body to yours, drawing you flush as your cheeks themselves flushed. The closer you got, the cooler she felt. Lips crashing against each other sent your head into a spin. She pulled back, sharp eyes meeting yours, searching for assurance from you, you nodded, this was not only what you needed, but what you wanted. You minded the chalk as the two of you started your dance of slow disrobing, our sleeve falling off your shoulder. Your lips moved down her neck as the two of you sunk to the floor. Her chest tasted fresh as the thawing stream, her soft abdomen like sweet summers wine, she, herself, as she lowered onto your face, tasted as vast as the sea and twice as plentiful. Her thighs held her sure on you, grinding as your tongue moved to please her, her hands tangling in your hair, soft handfuls fading into harsh grips as you moaned under her, waves tenderness and ferocity. 

Flame from the candle beside your head. Another presence arose, breeze tickling at your forehead like a kiss. A gentle hand crept down your exposed shoulder, a chill traversed your spine. Tingling sensations caused you to shudder in the cool presence, mouth still working the ghoul who sat upon the throne of your mouth. 

The salty smell of the waves dreamily faded back to the stream, the pollen in the air moments before it drifted to the water, swirling in the current, painting the surface. 

The still forming hand pressed to the fabric hiding your legs. The heavy wool held no scratch, but, under the unseen touch felt like the smooth draping of silk in the wind. Discomfort faded as the feeling spread through you, you own hands moving to trace up the thighs that held your face in place. Daunting was the best word to describe her, even when you closed your eyes to savor her taste, her beauty seeped into you with the sounds of her, the cool feeling on your ears, the relenting mist of her lips. 

Again, the breeze tickled at you, your nipples stiffening to peaks in the absent presence. Your hands on the thighs of the inhuman woman above you, the winds mouth against your chest, inhuman hands kneaded your thighs, disregarding the existence of the wool this time as they pressed your bare thighs. It was unlike anything you had ever experienced before. 

She stood, slipping through the useless grasp you had like the element she embodied. They disappeared into each other a moment, semi embodied hands pulling the wool away as the mist of them left soft kisses of water along your legs. 

Another candle sprung to life, and they were steam. Hot against the still dry air, as if the damp had funneled from it to feed her, the breeze him. Refreshing in the opposite way the cool mist had been. You felt yourself lay further back, opening in more way than one to them. Opposites in elements, near identical in the lapping you felt on your inner thigh tracing upward. You felt the breeze form beside your face, his lips pressing your neck not long after, lacking in form still. The dueling elements drifted between togetherness and parallel actions as they worked you. Steam, drifting like breath, met the flesh further up as it traveled, synchronized, before you felt her cool fingers again grip you, this time a burning grip meeting the opposing side, gently pressing its claws to entice rather than erupt. 

Wind at your ear whispering sweet nothings as it danced across your lips in time, tasting like the crisp autumn nights, took your breath away. The opposing heats on opposing hips were pulled from themselves in duplication, grip still strong as the newly found pieces drifted inwards. Claws tracing in patterned unison as they tease in the still air, the only things moving in the room being the demonic entities filling the space yet never truly present. Nothing seemed real in the haze of sensation. Two hands held you still, their twins beginning to truly work you. The fires inbound hand tracing a claw up and down, grazing around where you wished it would press, the water entity before you slipped further down, hand morphing to something slippery, cool, like jelly against your skin. It was not long before it became more solid, some of the jelly like liquid lingering, aiding her as she pressed a finger gently in. The way she sank in was as if sinking into a hot bath, the fire entities hand finally pressing where you needed him. Your back arched as the wind filled your lungs, oxygen fully filling you, aiding in the pleasure surge that shook you. Eyes rolling back, her finger curled within you, hardly needing the extra lubrication she provided to accommodate her second digit. 

The air kissed at you still, seeming to have more lips as it continued, everywhere and nowhere at once, drifting exactly where you hadn’t known you needed it. Moans drifted from your own lips. A fourth flame grew as the floor beneath you seemed to sink to soft soil. The familiar feeling of freshly tilled soil enveloped your hands as you gripped, the entities hands continuing their devilish dance, the edge you teetered on steering ever further from eternity, dangling in front of you, just out of reach.  
The smell of the earth danced with the air, another rush as the fire and water seemed to compete for who could bring you more pleasure. Your head pressed back only to be met with a lush pillow of grass, the smell of summer walks, bliss as the pressure deep within you built too high. 

The form she held inside you curled less like fingers of a human and more like the curling whitecaps she was born from, the heat against you has morphed from the digits it once held to something more akin to a flame, it did not curl your flesh as it flickered and danced, but instead your toes curled. The lips pressed to your neck, along your jaw, whispering pushed you that much further. The vines of the earth slid into your hands, not binding you, but letting you ground yourself enough to release. Shrieks, now of pleasure, echoed against the stone of the walls. 

The room swam in unearthly sensation as you came around the semi solid elemental, had you known no better, you would have sworn you heard her laugh. In your own release, you had hardly noticed the final flame re-ignite. Shadows again danced across the walls, this time however, they mingled dangerously, even the parts of the ghouls unmanifested appeared in the shadows, monstrous, terror seeped into your bones as they continued to pleasure you. 

Dizzy, the room smelled of the moment after lightning struck, static stood your hair on end. It was if the heavens had opened yet again before you. The entity stood fully formed, no shadow cast from his form. He was nothing yet surrounding you, a mix and absent of all elements. He was monstrous, fangs glistening as your thighs did in the candlelight, the earth itself beneath you seeming to fizz at the sight. 

In a moment, he was above you, face an inch from yours, the air not relenting its kisses even for a moment. Something dripped from the aethers fang but seemed to drop right through you. Laws of reality bowing before him. Even in the afterglow of your release your stomach tied in knots again as you let the burning and freezing presences open you up for him. It seemed as though they were all an extension of him as they were of each other, their own, each other’s, nothingness, synchronicity, absolute mayhem in nature itself. 

Exactly what you craved. 

His cock was equally as extravagant as the idea of him, glands moving at the base in a faux spiral, flexes causing it to curl slightly, and as it pressed to tease at you, you could feel the very vibrations that sustained him. Your hands left the ground, draping themselves around the neck before you. Your legs furled around the being to draw him closer. He sunk in. 

The preparations made for an explicit sounding entry, moans not the only sound of pleasure filling the space. Flashes of hurricanes flooded your mind, great ships being overthrown, the cruelty of the sea. You felt her as she worked you further. Next came tornadoes, wind storms, the steady presence of air being pulled away, suffocating its victims as it receded, your own air supply dwindling leading closer to a new high. The ever-present push and pull of the aethers pulsing cock filled you, pressure building higher than it ever had. Fire, wild, widespread, unrelenting, all consuming, heat built further lapping again at that sweet spot. Landslides, cave ins, the very earth on which they had built the pinnacle to judge you from crumbling beneath their feet as they fell deep into the pit they would suffer in for eternity consumed you as your back arched up again. The smell of fresh storms, the way the ocean receded, the smell of the sea breeze and the upturned leaves calling the storm, the earth tingling beneath you, the perfect atrocity of nature’s laws bringing about the crash of a lifetime as the knot in your gut snapped, a release so grand you yourself felt cosmic. 

No hunger nagged at you, no aching feet slowed you, no human confines bound you anymore. The stone that had kept you from them had been leveled. You were the force to be reckoned with, above all, below all, all encompassing in your very being. You were more than you ever were and less then you would ever be. All and nothing, yours, theirs, no ones. 

“I’ll show you sin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very tired and wanna fuck these demon elementals ya know?


End file.
